Intruder
by Nearlyheadlessnick23
Summary: What happens when someone breaks in and Seth and Sandy aren't home.


INTRUDER

A/N: I wrote this a while ago and have been working on it over and over again. I hope it's finally up too scratch.

Disclaimer: I don't own or know any of the characters or actors.

Ryan sat at the edge of his bed in the Pool house. Things were finally starting to calm down. Caleb was still upset about the Model home story. Sandy had finaly calmed down about it all and insisted that Ryan return to the Pool house, he wanted to say no thank you but wanted more then anything to return to the Cohens and try and be part of their family again.

Seth was naturally more then happy that Ryan was back and Sandy also still smiled at him. The main problem that Ryan had was Kirsten. He wanted to show her that he wasn't the terrible person she thought he was, but he just didn't know how to do that.

Ryan stood up from the bed and made his way towards the kitchen in the main house. It was real quiet in the house. Sandy was still at work and most likely still going to be there for a few more hours. Seth was out at some Comic confention. He invited Ryan but as soon as Ryan heard what it was he nicely declined the offer. As he walked in he saw Kirsten standing at the kitchen counter and staring out of the window.

Ryan was unsure of what to do. He slowly made his way to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. Kirsten turned around and looked at him. It seemed liked she wanted to say something important but then stopped herself. She turned and placed her cup in the sink and made her way out of the kitchen. As she was leaving she softly said goodnight and made her way towards her bedroom.

Ryan heard the bedroom door close and dropped his head as he sighed. He so wanted to work things out with Kirsten and he hoped tonight it would have been the case. He had hoped with Seth and Sandy out of the house things would have been so that he and Kirsten could talk. Seth and Sandy were the talkers in the family and their lips never stopped moving when they were home.

Ryan walked to the pool house and took a seat outside to enjoy the warm night. It had been a while that he could just relax and not have a major crises to deal with. Ryan sat back and relaxed. He must have dozed off because when he awoke from his little nap it was alot darker outside. The house was also basically in darkness and Ryan could see that Seth's bedroom was still dark meaning he still wasn't home yet.

Ryan looked at his watch and saw it was just after 10pm. He wondered if Sandy was home yet. He saw the main bedroom had a few lamps on. He figured if Sandy had returned home he most likely would have woken him up from his chair. Ryan stood up and stretched his swore muscles, while making a mental note that sleeping on that chair was not a good thing.

Ryan moved inside the pool house and started putting on some lights. As he was closing the doors he heard a noise coming from Sandy and Kirsten's room which was across from the Pool house on the other side of the garden. Ryan figured Sandy was home and was about to close the doors again when he suddenly heard Kristen give a blood chilling scream. Ryan ran towards the doors to their bedroom that have access to the garden but they were locked.

Ryan tried every outside door and was about to scream to Kirsten and find out if she was al right when he heard her scream again and one of the bedside lamps breaking. Ryan ran towards the kitchen and through the house to their bedroom door. He finally reached the door only to find it locked. Ryan wasted no time and took one step back and kicked the door causing the lock to break.

As Ryan entered he found Kirsten in bed with a intruder ontop of her. Ryan didn't hesitate. He ran towards the bed and tackled the intruder off of her. He was able to get in a few good punches while the intruder was just as lucky.Ryan wasn't able to see how much damaged he caused because of the black mask the intruder was wearing. Ryan could hear Kirsten screams but they seemed as if they were in the distance. Ryan felt another blow to his face as the intruder was able to get in a position ontop of Ryan. Before Ryan could do anything else the intruder pulled out a knife and stabbed him.

As the intruder tried to get away Ryan grabbed him and tried to rip off the face mask. Unfortunately the intruder was clothed in black showing no markings or tattoos that could identify him later. Ryan felt a sting in his stomach but was still filled with so much raige that he kept on trying to fight the intruder. Ryan was able to get in another blow before he was stabbed again. Before Ryan could do anything else the intruder jumped up and ran out the house. Ryan tried to get up and follow but felt a sudden pain and looked down to his stomach to find that he was seriously losing blood.

Kirsten dropped to the floor next to him and held him to her. He could hear her voice but just barely. His eyelids felt so heavy. He could hear her telling him to stay with her. He wanted to laugh and say "Where do you think I'm going" but he could hardly say a word. Kirsten grabbed some of the bedding and tried to stop the bleeding. She was about to grab for the phone when she suddenly heard Sandy and Seth calling for her.

They had arrived home in time to see the intruder running out of the front door and down the drive way dissapearing as soon as he reached the street.  
"I'm in the bedroom. Call an Ambulance." Seth and Sandy come running in to find Kirsten covered in blood and Ryan lying unconcious in her arms.  
"Call an ambulance"  
Seth grabbed for the phone as his dad rushed over to Kirsten.  
"Kirsten Sweetie, what happened"  
"He saved my life"  
That was all Kirsten could say. Right now she just wanted to ensure that this young man that had just saved her life survived himself.

Kirsten wasn't sure how much time passed, but was just so releaved when the ambulance arrived. Seth ran to the front door and showed the paramedics towards his parents bedroom. They tried to do as much as they could but mentioned non stop that they had to get him to a hopsital soon. Sandy quickly gave them his medical history, mainly what he was allergic to.

Seth helped Kirsten into the car while his dad quickly spoke to the paramedics. Sandy quickly rushed to the car and started following the ambulance as it left their home. Kirsten said nothing all the way to the hospital.She only looked at the ambulance. As they arrived Kirsten and Seth followed the paramedics and Ryan while Sandy made a call to the police. Sandy had, had a strange feeling all night. A feeling that something terrible wasgoing to happen, but he just wrote it off as his nerves unwinding from all the tension from the last few weeks. He truelly wanted to kick himself for not listening to his gut when he saw the intruder running down their driveway.

A nurse had ushered Seth and Kirsten to the waiting room, informing them that someone will come and talk to them as soon as the doctors have done their tests. Seth sat next to his mother with his hands twisted together in his lap. He wasn't sure what happened at home and he wasn't sure if he wanted to know how close he came to losing his mother. He liked Ryan and knew he could think of him as a brother one day, but just the thought of losing his mother was to painful for Seth to even comprehend.

Sandy slowly walked towards Kirsten and knelt down infront of her.  
"Sweetie, the police will be here soon. They are going to have to ask you a few questions so we can catch the...person that did this"  
Kirsten nodded slowly and just looked down at her hands. All she wanted to know was that Ryan was going to be ok.  
She wasn't sure what she was feeling. Hatered towards herself for thinking that Ryan was such a terrible person. Sorrow for thinking he might die because he saved her and she didn't even want him in her home to begin with. Before Kirsten knew it the Police had arrived. Luckily Sandy had gotten up from his seat and went to speak to them first so that she could pull herself together before telling them what happened.

Sandy slowly started walking towards her and Seth with two officers.  
"Honey, this is Officer Daniels and Officer Grey. They need to ask you a few questions"  
Kirsten nodded as she looked at both officers as Sandy introduced them.  
"Mrs Cohen, I'm sorry to bother you while your awaiting news on your son but we need to get as much information as possible if we want to catch who did this to him"  
Kirsten heard them and was shocked when they called Ryan her son but for some reason she didn't correct them and she couldn't help but notice that neither did Sandy or Seth.

"Mrs Cohen. Round about what time did the intruder break into your home"  
Kirsten thought about it for a moment before answering. She wanted to give them as much correct details so they can catch the man who nearly killed her but most of all Ryan.  
"It's was about 10pm. I had looked at the clock before a decided to go to bed. It was about 9:50 when I looked. I was close to asleep when I felt someone climb ontop of the bed"  
"I'm sorry to have to ask you this but what happened after that."

Kirsten looked back down at her hands and took a deep breath before continueing.  
"As soon as I felt someone climb onto the bed it didn't take to long to realise that it wasn't Sandy...my husband. The intruder had a musky smell and was breathing very heavily"  
Kirsten paused for a moment and gave a reasuring smile as Seth grabbed one of her hands for support.  
"Mrs Cohen, what happened after you realised the person in the room was not your husband?"

"I turned around to see who it was and the intruder suddenly placed his weight ontop of me. He placed his hand ontop of my mouth to try and silence me but I was able to bite him. Thats when I screamed"  
Kirsten took a deep breath and continued as she got a reasuring nod from Sandy.  
"I must have screamed loud enough because I suddenly heard Ryan outside in the garden trying to get in. The intruder must have gotten destracted because I was able to get in another scream. I then grabbed the lamp next to the bed but he was able to knock it out of my grasp."

Kirsten stopped and took a sip of her water.  
"How is Ryan i want to know how Ryan is"  
"The nurses will tell us as soon as they can honey"  
"Mrs Cohen, what happened after he grabbed the lamp from you"  
"Thats when I heard Ryan again, but this time he was at the bedroom door. I could hear it was locked, because he was having trouble getting in. For some reason the intruder still didn't get off of me. I was about to scream for Ryan again when the bedroom door suddenly burst open. Before I knew it Ryan had tackled the intruder to the floor."

Sandy took a seat next to Kirsten as she started struggling to tell the rest of what had happened. He could see the tears started to flow but she took a deep breath. She wanted them to know so they could do everything they could to catch the intruder. "Ryan had tackled the intruder to the floor he was able to get a few punches in but that didn't stop the intruder from hitting him. I screamed for Ryan to stop, but they didn't. Thats when the intruder pulled out a knife and stabbed him. The intruder tried to get away but Ryan grabbed him again and thats when he was stabbed a second time. Before I could do anything the intruder was gone."

The two officers made their notes but still did not leave. Kirsten wanted to scream at them to do something. To find the man that did this.  
"Mrs Cohen, we just have one more question. Did the intruder have any scars, tattoo's, any facial features that could help us identify him"  
"No, he...um... he was dressed in black including a black face mask"  
"Alright, thank you for your help Mrs. Cohen"  
Sandy stood up from his seat and followed the officers out of the waiting area. They talked for a minute before he returned. He took a seat next too Kirsten and placed an arm around her shoulders holding him close to her. Kirsten suddenly felt Seth pull his hand away. She had forgotten that he was holding her hand.  
"Mom do you want some tea or coffee"  
"No thanks sweetie"  
"Dad"  
"I'll take some Coffee. Thanks."

Kirsten and Sandy watched as Seth left the waiting area and made his way toward the hospital canteen.  
"Sandy, why won't they tell us anything. They should know by now how bad his injuries are"  
"They'll tell us as soon as they know something"  
Sandy kept his arm around her. Hearing her tell the story of what had happened that evening had sent chills down his spine. He was so grateful to Ryan for what he did for Kirsten. He would have died if something just happened to her. "Sandy I'm so sorry."

Sandy was so shocked at the apology that he didn't know what to say. It took a while for him to regain his composure.  
"What are you sorry for Sweetie. None of this was your fault"  
"I know, but I'm sorry for not trusting your judgement in Ryan. I know now that he is a good kid. I just hope it's not too late to apologise to him for the way I treated him"  
"I'm sure it's not honey. Before we know it we'll be able to take him home and make him part of our family"  
Kirsten gave a little smile as she gave Sandy a kiss.  
"I would really like that."

Seth had returned with the coffee and took a seat accross from his parents. They waited another half an hour before a nurse came to speak to them"  
"Is he ok"  
"It's too soon to tell. He had some serious internal injuries. The knife had punctured his left lung as well as his liver. The doctors have him in surgery now. It will be a few more ours before they finish in the operating room. The best might be for you to go home and get some rest"  
Before Sandy could say anything, Kirsten started shaking her head.  
"No, we are not leaving untill we know for sure that he will be alright."

The nurse just shrugged her shoulders and left.  
Sandy and Kirsten sat back down in their seats and tried to make themselves comfortable for the long wait.  
Kirsten rested against Sandy as he placed an arm around her. She gave a small sigh as she rested her head against his chest. Seth looked at his parents and took a seat on the floor. He had found a pack of cards and started playing solitaire.

Time for Kirsten felt like it was moving to slowly. She was tired but couldn't sleep untill she knew that Ryan was alright. Seth had stopped playing cards a few hours ago and made himself comfortable on the chairs. It was a good effort on these uncomfortable seat. He was sitting on the one chair and placed another one infront of himself so that his legs could rest on it.

It was about 6am in the morning when someone finally came to speak to them. "Mr and Mrs Cohen"  
"How is he"  
Kirsten and Sandy had jumped up from their seats as soon as the nurse had arrived.  
"Ryan will be just fine. The surgery went as planned. He will be swore for a few weeks but the doctors feel he will make a full recovery"  
Kirsten gave a sigh of relief as she collapsed into the chair they had just vacated. Sandy shook hands with the nurse and some how could not stop saying thank you. Seth was still rubbing sleep from his eyes but smiled as he had just heard the good news.

Kirsten, Seth and Sandy waited for about another hour before they could see him. They were ordered by a very strict nurse that they could only go in two had a time and only stay for about five minutes each. Kirsten and Sandy had decided that Sandy and Seth would go in together and Kirsten would then go as soon as they finished. The nurse came and showed them the way. There were some chairs outside of the room where Kirsten was able to sit and wait while Sandy and Seth spend their time with Ryan.

It felt like she was waiting for an hour but it was only five minutes as the stirn nurse was making sure they stuck to the rules. Seth and Sandy came walking out, but before she could go in Sandy stopped her.  
"Sweetie, he has alot of pipes around him, but he's fine and he's also awake now"  
Kirsten understood what Sandy was trying to tell her. He just wanted to make sure she was prepared for what she was about to see. She slowly walked into the room and thought that Sandy was really understating the fact about all the tubes and wires.

"Kirsten"  
She thought that she had imagined her name being called but then remembered that Sandy mentioned that Ryan was awake. She looked at him and her eyes locked onto his. She could see he was moving his lips but not much was coming out. She quickly moved closer to him. She noticed a glass with water and a straw. She grabbed it and held it up for him so he could take a few sips.

"Are you ok"  
Kirsten couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was the one that was stabbed and lying in the hospital bed but yet he was asking her if she was OK.  
"I'm fine, especially now that I know that you're going to be ok"  
Ryan was about to say something else but Kirsten stopped him. She wanted to say something. She had been thinking about it since they walked into the waiting room.

"Ryan I want to apologise for the rude behaviour I have had towards you since you came into our lives"  
Ryan tried to interrupt her but she didn't give him a chance.  
"I know now that I didn't even give you a chance and I am really sorry. I'm even more sorry that it took you saving my life and you ending in hospital for me to realise it"  
Ryan looked over at Kirsten and could see some tears threatning to spill. He knew she was trying really hard not to cry infront of him.

"Kirsten, it's not you fault"  
Rayn wanted to say so much more but he couldn't. His trought was swore and he felt like he was about to fall asleep.  
"Your time is up Mrs. Cohen"  
Kirsten got such a fright. She didn't even hear the nurse entering the room.  
"OK"  
Kirsten stood up from her chair and placed her hand gently on the side of Ryan's face.  
"We'll be back later and then hopefully we can take you home soon sweetie."

Ryan nodded with a smile on his face as his eyes drifted close. Kirsten stood next to him for a few seconds and smiled as she looked at him. He finally looked at peace. She softly left the room and joined Sandy and Seth, so that they could go home, but only to return to visit their fourth family member.

Please let me know what you all think!!!!!!! 


End file.
